Technical field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetology, more specifically, the present invention relates to a process, using an implement kit to decorate polished and acrylic nails.
It should be noted that, with polished nails, the options are two-toned and layered. Most women, unless in their teens, find these styles too ornamental for everyday wear. The other alternative is overlays. These stick-on made of thin metal, beaded studs and stickers have no present solution for falling off or peeling.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them fulfill or provide a novice, practical process for decorating polished and acrylic nails.